Spanglish
by Songstone
Summary: Sasori knew ahead of time that as he and Deidara began learning English that they would both develop accents. Though, he wasn't planning on his lover's French accent to be so...well, cute. -SasoDei AU-


**Drawl**

**A story by Songstone**

**Songstone: Well, this is somewhat of a sequel to my other story "Accents." I was really proud of that story, and I just couldn't resist writing something in the same setting for the other characters. XD Hope you like it. 8D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Accents. Sasori knew that he would develop one when he started to speak English. He still rolled his 'R's ocassionally, like he would while speaking Spanish. And sometimes, he mixed the two languages all together.

It was a little something called Spanglish that his lover, Deidara, hated since it meant he barely understood anything of what Sasori was saying.

Sure the blond was learning English along with Sasori, but he still had some difficulty piecing things together every now and then. So he mostly spoke French while around their house, using body language to get his point across, or to get Sasori to do one thing or another.

There was great confusion in their relationship given that the two of them really didn't have a common language that they both knew fully; Deidara's English was getting better everyday, though, with Sasori's constant tutoring.

However, the redhead had begun to filter out Deidara's developing accent as the English lessons passed by; he had already had a speech impediment before learning English (always humming that silly 'un' after everything he said), but this was different.

Deidara would often have trouble pronouncing the 'H's in English words; he usually always skipped over them entirely as he spoke. Then there was the trouble he had with making the 'TH' sound. Always replacing the two letters with a 'Z'.

Sasori knew that neither of them would have a perfect English accent, so he didn't bother the blond about it. But nevertheless, he still found it to be quite amusing to listen to on a daily basis.

"Sasori, un!" Deidara's sleepy voice, early in the morning, as he half dragged himself to get dressed for the day. Definitely not a morning person. "'ave you seen my, ah..." He paused, struggling to speak proper English so that Sasori could understand him. "My shoes. 'ave you seen zem?"

"Qué?" The redhead called back from the kitchen while he sipped his morning coffee. His anti-drug. "They _should_ be in the closet, pero you always kick them off wherever you please." He muttered, mildly irritated about his lover's lack of organization.

"I put zem in ze closet! Un..." Deidara replied after a moment of more searching around. He came stomping into the kitchen a few seconds later, socks in hand and one shoe under his arm. "I can't find ze ozer..." He mumbled, a slight pout working its way over his face. "I'll be late."

"You're always late." Sasori snorted, amused. He nudged his second cup of coffee across the table for the blond to sip at. Even if Deidara hated the taste, he would drink it for an extra energy boost in the morning.

Sighing, the Spaniard pushed himself up from the table and stretched a bit, his prostetic arm and leg creaking slightly. He ignored the noise, already very accustomed to it, and padded his way into the living room.

"Hey, estúpido." He called back to Deidara a few seconds later, using his not-so-affectionate nickname for his boyfriend. "I found your shoe."

"You 'ave?" Deidara demanded, setting the coffee cup down after he'd taken a few slurps from the ceramic mug. He stepped into the living room quickly, still holding his socks and one shoe under his arm. "Where, un?" He questioned, grinning in thanks when Sasori held his prize out towards the blond.

"Debajo del sofá." Sasori replied without really thinking twice. He only stopped to correct himself when Deidara tilted his head at him and wrinkled his brow.

"Ce qui?" The blond asked, obviously confused.

"Under there." The redhead replied a bit more clearly as he pointed a finger down to the couch. "Try to keep the shoes in the closet. For next time." He advised.

The blond grinned and nodded his head to that as he seated himself on the sofa and began to pull his shoes on swiftly. "Yes, un." He said with a nod.

After he'd hopped upright, fully dressed now and ready to head off for the meeting he had with some sort of art critic, Deidara turned and engulfed his lover in a bear hug.

"I'll be 'ome soon, Sasori, un!" He announced, walking with the redhead towards the door, since the other male also had somewhere to be; a new photo shoot at his studio.

"I'll see you later, Deidara." Sasori agreed, not minding the added weight on his shoulders. He stopped outside of their home, though, and turned around to face the blond fully. Gripping either side of Deidara's face, the man pulled him down a few inches and kissed his mouth lightly.

"Te amo, Deidara." He said with a small, barely there grin.

Deidara smiled back, wide, and nodded. He knew an 'I love you' when he heard it, whether it was in his native tongue or not.

"Je t'aime aussi, Sasori. Un." The blond replied. He waved once before he trotted off in the opposite direction of Sasori, fully intent on jogging to his meeting and being at least somewhat on time.

Sasori really needed to invest in that car...

"'ave fun at ze photo shoot, un!" Were the last things Deidara shouted to his lover before he was completely out of sight.

He was out of earshot, too, so he didn't hear Sasori's amused laugh and mumbled Spanglish as he shuffled down the sidewalk towards his studio.

**Songstone: Spaniard!Sasori and French!Dei FTW. 8D So yes, I'm again pretty proud of myself. I even slipped in some actual Spanish words. XD So please R&R and tell me what you think. 8D And check out "Accents" too, if you want to be amused by Hidan's accent. XD**


End file.
